Soft Shoulder
by LadyBuG
Summary: Haiya recalls her first encounter with everyone's favorite Saiyan Prince


Here's the story I promised explaining Haiya's origins, I hope you like it! I'm sorry if the info is a bit inaccurate, but hey it's fiction, so it doesn't matter. Don't worry, there'll more of Trunks in future writing^_~  
  
*Note: Maindo means 'mind' in japanese.*   
  
  
Soft Shoulder  
  
((She saw him, among the debris of what was once his room, clutching the wall as if it were his mother. She could only guess this was the result of his finding out that Vegetasai had been blown up, and the death of his father. Still, the shock of finding someone like Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, curled up into a ball of nothing on the floor, was a sight to behold. She could feel his pain rippling off his body like radar; it was this feeling that brought her to him in the first place. And it was times like these that she hated being a Maindo.  
  
She tried to be as silent as possible while making her way over to him, stepping over broken objects and maneuvering around fallen furniture. She was almost successful, until she bumped into a chair leg that she had neglected to see. Immediately he was standing up, wiping furiously at his red, puffy eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here woman, who gave you permission to enter my room?!," he asked - no demanded - of her angrily. She froze, instinct to turn to run for her life clouding over her brain. (He'll blast you for sure), she told herself. Yet for some reason, she chose to ignore the warning bells and stayed put. Maybe, just maybe, she could get him to open up to her, even the slightest bit. . .  
  
"Answer me woman!"  
  
She remained silent for a moment longer, composing her thoughts so as not to sound like an idiot as she spoke.  
  
"My name is Haiya, and I came to see if you were alright." He snorted.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be alright?"  
  
"Considering the currant circumstances, I'd say because you've just lost everything you've ever known in a matter of seconds." This time he humphed, turning his head to the side to direct his attention to the burn holes on the walls due to his rampage.  
  
"What would you know?"  
  
"More then you think."  
  
"Is that so? And what makes you so smart, woman?"  
  
"Because, I can read your thoughts."  
  
That caught his attention. His obsidian eyes found hers once more, questions burning in them. Haiya couldn't help but smirk at how oblivious he had been up until now.  
  
"W-what do you mean you can read my thoughts? That's impossible!"  
  
"For me it isn't."  
  
"All right then, what am I thinking right now?"  
  
"You miss him." His eyes widened, and his lips parted as he continued to listen to her read him like an open book.  
  
"You wish you could've gotten to know your father better, you wish you could've had that special bond that only father and son have. And now that he's gone, along with almost the entire Saiyan race, you feel completely alone, and abandoned. You feel like the only the way to deal with the loss is to be cruel, and unfeeling, so you strive to the best at everything you do-"  
  
"Stop it! That's enough!" He flung a hand in front of him, gesturing for her to be silent once more. She did as he requested, but did not refrain from keeping his mind open to her's.  
  
"You see now?"  
  
"How are you able to do that?"  
  
"I honestly couldn't tell you. I was born with it; it's part of me, it's in my blood, like the love for battle is part of yours." He folded his arms over his chest and pursed his lips. At least that was something he could understand. The Saiyan race was certainly a very interesting and powerful one, and Haiya wanted to learn more about it from this arrogant and proud Prince.  
  
"How did you come to join Freeza anyway?"  
  
(My, he's suddenly full of questions. But at least it's keeping his mind off of what's happened.) Haiya lowered her eyes, her confident attitude slowly reducing to sorrow.  
  
"My planet - planet Maindo - was destroyed. Whether it was by Freeza or something else I don't know. He saved me, and only me, to use to his advantage when he wants to know what's going to happen in battles, to control his enemies, and sometimes heal any wounds he might have. That takes a lot of energy though, I never fully learned how use that trait."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know if it was him? I thought you could read minds?" Haiya shook her head, tapping the rare fire~water opal that hung from a gold band on her forehead.  
  
"This prevents me from doing so to his kind. The same goes for King Kold. I'm not quite sure, but I think it has to do with the gem's rarity, and its connection to his race." She paused, watching him close his eyes, taking everything she had told him in slowly, and burning it permanently into his head.  
  
"It was probably him."  
  
"Probably."  
  
He gazed at her thoughtfully, and for a moment, she almost thought he would smile a real, genuine smile of understanding. But his pride took over once more, and it came out as his trademark lopsided smirk instead.  
  
"How come I never knew about this before?"  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"Well, I have to say, Freeza made a smart move sparing you, you would prove useful in his bidding. He should've saved more then one, however, in case something should happen to you."  
  
  
She glared at him from under her eyelashes, her scarlet-hued irises shooting daggers in his direction.  
  
"Obviously he assumes no harm will come to me, so long as someone's there to protect me."  
  
Again, he smirked ruthlessly, chuckling at her sudden mood swing.  
  
"Well, there's no one here to protect you now. I could kill you if I wish."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Entering my room without my permission."  
  
"Go ahead, kill me. We both know you'd have to answer to Freeza, and we both know he's much more powerful then you and could easily dispose of you."  
  
Vegeta sneered at her, gritting his teeth together with annoyance. Haiya regretted what she had just said. Here she had come to console him and all she ended up doing was make him even more upset then he already was. 'Course, he didn't make it very easy on her, but that was no excuse. She should've kept her mouth shut when he provoked her.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Vegeta, wait, I didn't mean to. ."  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
Without warning, he raised his hand and shot a ki blast that went whizzing by her ear and hit the opposite wall, creating yet another burn hole to add to his collection. Haiya jumped, surprised by his sudden outburst.  
  
"Next time I won't miss."  
  
Haiya took a few shaken steps back before spinning on her heel and fleeing the scene. She heard him scream in frustration as she ran away, his mood no better then it was when she had first arrived. Tears glinted in her tearducts, but she wouldn't let them fall. She would not let him get to her, even if it was her fault that she had aggravated him further for no reason. She quickly decided afterwards that it was best not to tell him that it was Freeza that had destroyed his planet, and killed his father. . .))  
  
  
(What fond memories we have together.) Haiya grinned sarcastically, rolling over onto her side and pulling the covers over her entire body. Ever since her talk with Trunks, her mind had begun to have flash backs of her first encounters with the Saiyan Prince, causing her to lose valuable beauty sleep. (Damn you Trunks for making me think so much.) Yawning, the Maindo closed her eyes, letting her body relax and shut down for the rest of the night. (What's done is done, there's nothing I can do to change that. I'm just going to have to learn to let that go.) Haiya wasn't sure how long she'd been telling herself that before drifting off into a restless, dream filled slumber. 


End file.
